Let it Be
by fruit-is-yumP
Summary: Someone is playing The Beatles at the lab, and isn't it just a little creepy that it's reflecting the lab techs and CSI's moods? Number 1 in the Beatles in the Hall series. Chapter 2 up!
1. Hodges has a Feeling

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic EVER! yay! i know you're excited.

Disclaimers: I don't own CSI and never will. Nora, and Haw Jess, and anything that has to do with a baby is not mine either. That belongs to singingstarryknights, and this story is mostly based on Number 21 in her Ducks in a Row series.

Summary: Someone is playingThe Beatles at the lab, and isn't it just a little creepy that it's reflecting the lab techs and CSI's moods?

-----

Chapter 1:

Hodges-I've got a feeling

David Hodges was not one to be distracted. But right now, there was this….something in the back of his mind that was just driving him nuts.

_I've got a feeling…_

_A feeling deep inside _

_Oh yeah oh yeah That's right_

He shook his head and went back to looking at his microscope, studying the trace Doc Robbins had sent him. But the moment he pulled his face away it came back in a sudden flood of thought. **_"I'll never forget that day…That cute little tyke walked right over there…"_**

_I've got a feeling…_

_A feeling I can't hide_

_Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no yeah_

_I've got a feeling yeah!_

Suddenly, all his thoughts cleared except for one: "**_Where is that music coming from?"_**

Hodges looked around him for a boombox, or stereo, but there wasn't one in sight. Was his door open? Slightly, but that was because it had a tendancy to lock unexpectedly, thereby locking him in, and everybody else out. Nothing strange there… **_"Oh well. Might as well get back to work." _**

_Lord please believe me_

_I'd hate to miss the train_

_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

He looked around himself, slightly paranoid now. It wasn't the music itself that was scaring him, it was the fact that it reflected his feelings right now.

"Haw Jess"

David Hodges turned around, now quite paranoid. He must be hearing things. Or was he? Wasn't that Nora there? About to climb out of her playpen? She looked at him, like a little cherub. "Bih zee." She said.

_And if you leave me_

_I won't be late again_

_Oh no oh no oh no yeah yeah_

Nick Stokes entered, and was immediately confused when he saw Hodges reaching out to thin air.

"Uh…Hodges?" he asked cautiously.

Hodges turned around swiftly, with at first, a look of shyness on his face. That was quickly replaced with his standard look of contempt.

_I've got a feeling yeah_

_I've got a feeling_

"I haven't analyzed your trace yet, I'll page you when I have."

Nick nodded, He was about to say something about the strange position he had found Hodges in, but decided against it.

_All these years I've been wondering why_

_Wondering how come nobody told me_

_And all that I was looking for was somebody who looked like you_

"Have you been hearing music in the halls?" Hodges asked Nick.

"Actually yeah. I've been wondering where it's coming from." Nick responded.

_I've got a feeling that keeps me on my toes_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_I've got a feeling I think that everybody knows_

_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

_I've got a feeling yeah_

"Me too" said Hodges, turning back to his work, clearly indicating that this conversation was over. Nick left, and upon the wider opening to the door, Hodges noticed that the music got louder. **_"Oh well." _**He thought **_"At least it's not just me."_** The song was starting to grow on him too.

_Everybody had a hard year_

_Everybody had a good time_

_Everybody had a wet dream_

_Everybody saw the sun shine_

_Everybody had a good year_

_Everybody let their hair down_

_Everybody pulled their socks up_

_Everybody put their foot down_

He chuckled quietly. Probably Sanders playing it with lyrics like that.

----

Well, there you have it, my fic! More to come, I have to finish the Let it be album! the song here is "i've got a feeling" obviously from the Let it be album by the Beatles.ps, im a greg/sara shipper, so more of them to come! once again, thank you to singingstarrykinghts for giving me this idea and letting me use the story as a base!


	2. Greg gets back

Chapter two!

Summary: It's Greg's turn to hear things.

Disclaimers: don't own CSI. Wish I did. But I don't.

-----

Chapter 2

Greg gets back

Greg Sanders bent over crime scene photographs. He scratched his head in frustration. This just wasn't making sense! For just a moment, he wished he was back in his DNA lab; always giving analyzed clues to the CSI's to find the relevance, rather than finding the relevance himself.

_JoJo was a man who thought he was a loner_

_But he knew it couldn't last_

Greg looked up from the table, he eyebrows arched in confusion and surprise. Was that The Beatles he heard? This was definitely _not_ normal.

_JoJo left his home in Tuscon, Arizona_

_For some California grass_

Greg shook his head and looked back down. He traced the blood pools with his finger. Suddenly it hit him. The bullet hadn't caused these pools. He'd been stabbed _then_ shot. In the same place…

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged_

_Get back JoJo_

Only it didn't sound like JoJo. It sounded like Paul had said "Get Back Greg"!

Gil Grissom and Capt. Jim Brass entered to see Greg with his finger on a crime scene photo with his jaw hanging, stairing into space. Grissom raised his trademark eyebrow while Brass chuckled quietly. Suddenly realizing he had an audience, Greg closed his mouth.

_Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman_

_But she was another man_

"I was uh just uh…" Greg stammered

"Doesn't matter what you were just, we need to talk" Brass said

_All the girls around her said "She's got it coming"_

_But she gets it while she can_

"Mia's going on maternity leave, and we need someone to fill in. It's only for two months so we didn't think we needed to hire another person…" Grissom trailed off

"And you want me to fill in?" Greg sighed

"You got it" Brass looked sympathetic

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged_

Greg looked around himself for a moment, as thought savoring this room that he probably wouldn't see for the next two months.

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged_

_Get back Loretta_

Then he asked the two men a question.

"Have you been hearing Beatles music?"

Grissom nodded. Brass did too.

"We've been wondering where it's coming from, but we haven't had time to check it out." Brass said, sounding more like a detective than a friend.

The older men walked out, leaving Greg to finish his case, then find his old lab coat.

_Get back Loretta_

_Your mama's waitin' for ya_

_Wearing her high-heeled shoes and a low-necked sweater_

_Get back home Loretta_

-----

Greg walked into the DNA lab.

"It's good to get back to your roots" he smiled.

-----

The song is "Get Back", still off the Let it be album. Please R&R, I love hearing that you liked it! PS I don't care if my crimes are really weird, IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD!


End file.
